Baby
by sarah1109
Summary: Donald and Stacie's relationship during college and beyond...


"Baby, please don't be ma…"

"Be quiet," Stacie cut her boyfriend off quietly but firmly as she rubbed some antiseptic on his forehead wound.

She was overwhelmed by her emotions and did know how she felt about Donald fighting those guys who called her a slut and were making fun of her. But she definitely recognised one of the emotions, she was pissed off at the gorgeous wounded specimen who sat on a stool in front of her and was looking at her with puppy eyes as he asked for forgiveness through his gaze.

She loved him. She realised then and there as she realised how pissed off she was at him for taking on 3 guys, 3 big burly guys all by himself. How dare he put himself through so much danger for such a trivial thing?

As for Donald, he didn't dare to even wince at the stinging pain as his beautiful girlfriend applied God knows what on his wounds. For the first time in 5 months he was looking at a furious Stacie. He would have expected hugs and kisses but definitely not anger from his usually cheerful and bubbly girlfriend who was a natural flirt. Nevertheless, he too was not letting anyone say anything degrading about his Stacie, it made his blood boil. He wasn't having any of it even if it meant having to endure excruciating physical pain or face his girlfriend's wrath afterwards.

"Swallow these painkillers and go to sleep, I better find you in bed once I am back from my philosophy lecture," Stacie ordered yet again in that quiet threatening tone.

Donald knew better than to argue and got up from the stool and hissed in pain and that's when he felt a droplet of water fall on his hand. Stacie was crying. She could no longer hold back her tears as she threw her arms around Donald as carefully as she could in that state and started sobbing.

"I am so sorry baby, why did you hurt yourself, you are such an idiot, why…" she mumbled unintelligible words into his chest as a confused Donald held her as tightly as his injuries would allow him to, whispering reassuring words to calm her down.

Stacie got herself together and wiped her face on Donald's T-shirt before facing him again. She kissed him lightly on his bruised lips and led him to the bed where she tucked him in and caressed his forehead before placing a soft kiss there.

"I will be back in 2 hours, please get some rest," with that she drew the curtains close and left the single dorm.

During her entire lecture he researched on all the remedies available for wounds and bruised lips etc. Little did she know that Donald's injuries were minor cuts and bruises from falling down on the rough ground multiple times as well as some blue black marks that would go away in a week or so. At the end of her philosophy lecture Stacie had a long grocery list ready which was going to aid her in making her love better. With a concrete plan in mind, the determined Stacie left her lecture hall and headed straight for the marketplace. Once there, she bought a couple of utensils and groceries.

Stacie entered her room as quietly as the huge plastic bags she was carrying allowed her to. She watched her cute boyfriend as he was snoring quietly on his side. He looked so peaceful despite the ugly wounds on his face and his mouth was slightly open which made him look even cuter. She allowed herself a few more seconds to admire his sleeping form before she got to work.

Stacie set up a makeshift kitchen on the mini pantry that was in his dorm. Donald, being a senior student, had a pantry and attached bath in his room. She unpacked her electric stove, cutting board, a pot and a pan and got to work. She started cutting up vegetables and boiling other ingredients to make him some nutritious herbal soup which she researched on the internet. It was supposed to help him get better soon. Twenty minutes into her cooking she felt familiar arms around her waist and stubble rubbing against her shoulder as a groggy Donald hugged her from behind and hid his face in her shoulder.

He stayed there for half a minute inhaling her scent before he rested his chin on her shoulder and asked in his sleepy voice, "what you doing baby?"

"I am trying to make you better. I making you some herbal soup."

Donald snapped into attention as he observed the different ingredients on the counter. The beautiful Stacie, the same Stacie who was so conscious about keeping her nails perfect was peeling ginger, cutting up garlic and did she just clean a raw chicken?! With her bare hands?!

"For me?" Donald asked incredulously.

"Yes, because you are such an idiot and decided to put your life on danger over some comments by immature guys. I am still pissed at you for doing that and don't you dare pull such a stunt ever again," Stacie snapped.

Donald's heart swelled with love for his girlfriend. She loved him, she really loved him. He gave Stacie a sloppy and noisy kiss on her check making Stacie squirm and wince.

"Get back into bed babe, who said you could get out," Stacie demanded.

"But I miss you and I want to help you," pouted Donald.

"You can help me by trying to get better as soon as possible. Take this, drink up and go and lie down, I will bring you your soup once its ready. It will probably take an hour or so. In the meantime drink lots of water and snack on these crackers, come on" Stacie handed him a water bottle and a packet of crackers and led him to the bed.

Stacie laid him down and was about to walk back into her makeshift kitchen when Donald grabbed her hand and pushed her towards him against her resistance. Donald wince slightly when he felt some pressure on his shoulder wound but recovered almost immediately when he looked at his girlfriend who was still recovering. Some strands of hair had fallen on her face and he gently pushed them away with his index finger.

"Lie with me?" Donald requested.

"Noooo, I have to make the soup for you," Stacie argued, "Babe, let me go, besides, I am still made at you."

"Give me a kiss and then you may go," Donald demanded.

Stacie looked at him, gosh he looked so irresistible. She gave him a peck on his cheek.

"There."

"No, I want a smooch, a long, deep one."

"Donald please."

"No"

The aroma from the soup was filling the air and as much as Stacie wanted to continue to lie on top of him and stare at his handsome face while they argued over kissing, she had to get back to her cooking or her love would remain hungry. Donald had a healthy appetite despite his lean form and she doubted the crackers would sustain him for long. She gave in and locked lips with him. She felt the metallic taste of the bruise on his lips and her heart sank again thinking of how much it must have hurt to be at the receiving end of the blows. Stacie was soon distracted when she felt Donald's tongue enter her mouth and swirl around her own tongue. He then ran his tongue along Stacie's top lip then the bottom one and brought his tongue into her mouth yet again. Stacie felt her herself go weak as her heart started beating faster. He was a devil. A hot one and a very skilled one. It took Stacie a while before she put her tongue to work too and they both started fighting for dominance as the broth on the stove and his wounds and bruises were forgotten for those blissful seconds.


End file.
